Bakugan Battle Brawlers
by Knuckles lover 1245
Summary: This story is about Jasmine, her twin brother, friends amd her boyfriend Shun going on adventures together with their Bakugan while fighting Maskerade and what's with Jasmine and her life as a pop star and what's with Riely and her love for Shun and she kisses him on an important day for Jasmine
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**A/N: Hello my readers I'm starting a new story and I hope u all enjoy it**

Chapter 1: Birthday

**Jasmine's pov**

Today it was mine and my twin brother's Dan's birthday we both had school but I didn't want to go.

Dan then comes into my room to wake me up.

"Come on Jaz wake up its time for school" Dan said.

"Uhhh Dan leave me alone" I said and fell back to sleep.

"You leave me no choice" Dan said as he tickled me.

"Hahahahaha Dan no stop" I said while laughing.

Dan then stops.

"Happy birthday sis" Dan said.

"Happy birthday bro" I said.

After we ate we said good bye to our parents and left for school.

While we were walking I got a text from my boyfriend Shun he said happy birthday to me and said he was sorry that he can't see me today after reading that I was sad and texted saying ok.

"Sis you ok" Dan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Dan" I said.

When we got to school we were greeted by our friends.

"Happy birthday Dan and Jasmine" they all said but I started crying and walked away from them with Runo and Dan following me.

**Dan's pov**

When I saw Jaz walking away crying I knew something was wrong so Runo and I followed her.

"Jaz what's wrong" Runo asked.

"It's not a happy birthday for me Shun said he can't make out date after school today I was really looking forward for it all week" Jasmine said.

"It's ok sis I'm sure he'll make it up to you" I said.

"Dan but you knew I was looking forward for today after school" Jasmine said.

"I know it's ok" I said.

"Ok" Jasmine said.

After school we went home and Jasmine got a text from Shun he wrote her a poem telling her how much he loves her so she texted back saying she loves him too and I saw her smiling.

"So I guess Shun is going to make it up to you" I said.

"Yeah" Jasmine said.

When we got home the lights were turned off then everyone jumped up and yelled surprise happy birthday.

"Dan I wrote a song for you" Jasmine said.

**SONG: TWO BY TWO**

**I'm your twin**

**You're my twin**

**We stick together through thick and thin**

**No matter what I do**

**I'm always stuck with you**

**And if trouble comes our way**

**I know my twin will save the day**

**Wherever you may be**

**You're always stuck with me**

**When you're feeling sad and blue**

**Call my name, and I'll find you**

**We have a bond that's tried and true**

**You and me**

**Me and you**

**Two by two**

**What if I never find you?**

**What if I'm a twin no more?**

**I'd give all the kingdom's treasures**

**If you came walking through the door**

**When you're feeling sad and blue**

**Call my name, and I'll find you**

**We have a bond that's tried and true**

**You and me**

**Me and you**

**Two by two**

After I finished singing Dan gave me a hug.

After the party was over we went to bed but before that our bakugan's Drago and Angle wished us a happy birthday.

Then we fell asleep.

**Shun's pov**

I was in my room feeling bad that I couldn't make mine and Jasmine's date today and I knew she was sad which is why I hope the poem helped.

I then got in bed and fell asleep dreaming about Jasmine.

**In Jasmine's dream**

I was walking with Shun holding his hand.

"I love you" Shun said.

"I love you too" Jasmine said while kissing Shun and he kissed back.

After we stopped I pulled out my guitar.

"I wrote a song for you" Jasmine said.

**SONG: OVER AND OVER**

**I feel it everyday it's all the same**

**It brings me down but I'm the one to blame**

**I've tried everything to get away**

**So here I go again**

**Chasing you down again**

**Why do I do this?**

**Over and over, over and over**

**I fall for you**

**Over and over, over and over**

**I try not to**

**It feels like everyday stays the same**

**It's dragging me down and I can't pull away**

**So here I go again**

**Chasing you down again**

**Why do I do this?**

**Over and over, over and over**

**I fall for you**

**Over and over, over and over**

**I try not to**

**Over and over, over and over**

**You make me fall for you**

**Over and over, over and over**

**You don't even try**

**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head**

**I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**

**I know what's best for me**

**But I want you instead**

**I'll keep on wasting all my time**

**Over and over, over and over**

**I fall for you**

**Over and over, over and over**

**I try not to**

**Over and over, over and over**

**You make me fall for you**

**Over and over, over and over**

**You don't even try to**

After I finished Shun smiled and hugged me and I hugged back.


	2. Chapter 2: Bakugan: The Battle Begins

Chapter 1: Bakugan: The Battle Begins

**Flashback **

**Jasmine's pov**

"Hey mom were home" I called out.

We then ran up stairs.

"Daniel, Jasmine your lunch is in the fridge and please remember to wash up" mom said.

We then went up to our room.

"Thanks mom we'll be down in a minute" I said.

"Ok time to check out my stash" Dan said as he grabbed some bakugans.

"Daniel, Jasmine your lunch is ready and getting cold" mom said.

"Then why is it in the fridge" Dan and I said.

"Don't get smart with me" mom said.

"Sorry" we both said and left.

"See ya" Dan said.

"Bye" I said and skateboarded to Shun's house.

**Dan's pov**

"Sorry I'm late" I said.

"And here I thought you chicken out" Akira said.

"No doubt about it Akira who you bring with you because your going to need back up" I said.

"Your battle isn't with me Danny boy" Akira said.

"Whoa I don't think this is fair" I said.

"My little bro here says you think you're good well let's see how good you are" Shuji said.

"Yeah I'm good what about you what's your deal" I asked.

"The names Shuji" Shuji said.

"Their's no such think and your the one who broke my sisters heart" I yelled.

"Wait your Jasmine's brother" Shuji said.

"Yes and I must say I never lost a battle before" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

I had just gotten back from my date with Shun.

"Honey I'm home" dad said.

"Hu I wasn't expecting you home so soon" mom said.

"Well I came for a bite" dad said.

He then went in to the fridge.

"Ahh pudding" dad said.

"Mom, dad I'm going back out" I said and left again.

**Dan's pov**

"Are you ready or what" Shuji asked.

"Hmm" I said.

"Bakugan Feild open" we both said.

All time then stops.

"Game card set" we both said.

The game card was then was set.

"Ready or not here I come, Bakugan stand" Shuji said.

"Whoa freaky" I said.

"Welcome Dan opponent Subtara Mantis, 270 G level, no other data" my computer said.

"Oh great ok so it's power level is 270 so at least I know what kind of beast I'm dealing with, question is what should I use to counter with"I thought.

"Your little bug is going down, Bakugan stand" I said.

"Power level 320 G" the computer said.

"Bakugan brawl" we both said.

My snake went around Shuji's Mantid.

"Alright" I said.

"Gate card open up now" Shuji said.

The gate card then opened up.

"Power level increased to 420 G" the computer said.

"Not good" I said as my snake was destroyed.

"Way to go" Shuji said.

"Battle one tormented Subtara Mantis winner" the computer said.

"Hahaha oh man that was easy you really fell faster then a deck of cards in a tornado" Shuji said.

After the last battle I won.

"I don't believe it you promised me you would win what happened" Akira asked.

"I'm sorry" Shuji said.

When I got home I saw Jasmine wasn't here and knew she was with Shun so I was telling the others about what happened.

Jasmine then walks up behind me and hugs me scaring me.

"AHHHH Jasmine not cool" I yelled as she and the others were laughing.

"Sorry bro" Jasmine said.

"It's ok" I said.

"Where are you" Runo asked.

"Umm 117 what about you sis" I asked.

"2 and Shun is number 1" Jasmine said to my shock.

"Wow" I said.

Julie then kissed the screen.

"Julie I'm a brawler not your boyfriend" I said.

"Whoa this is so preschool" Runo said.

"You go Danny I'll always be your number 1 fan" Julie said.

"Dan I say you should go after Shun and in a few years you could past him" Marucho said.

"Hu" I said.

"In a few years their has to be another way you can challenge him" Alice said.

"Their is" I said while looking at Jasmine.

"Dan no I'm not going to ask Shun to battle you" Jasmine said.

"Please"I asked.

"No" Jasmine said.

"Fine I'll do it my self watch out Shun I'm coming for you" I said.

**Shun's pov**

"Ha defending my rank from these people not counting Jasmine has been easy what I need is someone who understands everything like Jasmine but she would never go against me" I thought.

"Jasmine would never battle me unless she had too because she loves me too much and beside where the best were both the top ranked" I said.

"I love you Jasmine" I thought.

**Drago's pov**

"Naga wait" I said.

"Out of my way Drago" Naga said.

"Why do you want this power you know it will destroy you" I said.

Naga then went in to a portal.

**Jasmine's pov**

I was walking with Dan when we saw Shuji.

"Dan I gotta go meet Shun" I said then left.

When I got to Shun's he has something behind his back.

"Hey Shun wants behind your back" I asked.

"Something I got for you it was your birthday present" Shun said as he took out a golden locket with picture of the first time we met on one side and a picture of the two of us on my 10th birthday.

"I love it thank you Shun" I said while hugging him and he hugs back.

Shun then puts it on my neck and kisses me while I kiss back.

**Dan's pov**

"I want a rematch" Shuji said.

"Your kidding you like losing" I said.

"Just shut up" Shuji said as we got the game set up.

While we were brawling a portal opened.

"That was weird" I said.

Then I got a new bakugan and they were in my vision.

Then I heard it talk.

When I got back home Jasmine wasn't here.

"I know I heard you talk" I said.

Then I it a name.

"Good night Drago" I said as Jasmine came back and went to bed as I went on the web.

I then told the others and they told me everyone heard it.

**Flashback ends**

**Dan's pov**

"So yeah that's what happened today Riley" I said.

"Cool" Riley said.


	3. Chapter 3: Masquerade Ball

Chapter 3: Masquerade Ball

**Jasmine's pov**

When I woke up this morning I didn't feel well and I was very hot and sweaty and I looked pale but I have never missed a day of school and I'm not starting now so I got dressed and clothing similar to Shun's only the jacket was green and I put on my golden locket Shun gave me.

Dan then saw that I looked pail.

"Hey sis you ok" Dan asked.

"Yeah Dan I'm fine let's go" I said.

"Ok" Dan said.

**Runo's pov**

"Come on I knew your in their say something" I said.

Then I battled someone named Masquerade and lost and he took my bakugan.

**Dan's pov**

When we got to school Jasmine looked even more pail and she was coughing.

She went to her seat and waited for Shun.

"Cool is that the bakugan you were talking about" Alex asked.

"Yes it is" I said.

Then I tried to get Drago to talk but he wouldn't say anything.

Then I started freaking out because I didn't do my home work.

Mrs. Birdy then comes and takes Drago and I saw Jasmine looking really pail and Shun saw too and got worried.

After a while Mrs. Birdy was talking about something when Jasmine raised her hand.

"Yes Jasmine" Mrs. Birdy asked.

"May I please go to the nurse" Jasmine asked.

"Yes" Mrs. Birdy said.

Jasmine got up but passed out and Shun ran to her.

"Jasmine wake up, come on Jasmine wake up" Shun said but she didn't wake up.

Shun then feels her forehead and sees she's burning up.

"She needs to go to the hospital" Shun said.

"Ok Shun you can go with her" Mrs. Birdy said.

**Shun's pov**

When we got to the hospital I was worried about Jasmine the doctor then comes.

"Shun Jasmine she has food poisoning from the soup she ate with you last night and she is sick a cold" the doctor said.

"Oh my god grandpa how could you" I thought.

"Will she be ok" I asked.

"Yes she can leave once she wakes up but I want her to rest for the day" the doctor said.

"Ok" I said and rubbed her hand as she woke up to my relief.

Then I told Jasmine what happened.

She then hugged me and I hugged back and then I took her home and helped into bed and told her mom what happened and kissed her goodbye as she fell asleep.

**Dan's pov**

I was really worried about Jasmine she has never needed to go to the hospital in her life.

I was still in class and I started brushing Drago.

"Stop your brushing this once" Drago said.

"Holy cow you scared me to death but I knew you could talk hey guys listen up my Drago just talked to me did you hear he told me he's not some toy" I said.

"That's enough Daniel you have detention for the rest of the semester" Mrs. Birdy yelled.

When I got home I went to check on Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine you ok" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok" Jasmine said.

"Good you really had me and Shun worried when you passed out" I said.

"Ok" Jasmine said as I felt her forehead and saw she didn't have a fever anymore.

Then I went to my room.

"Thanks a lot Drago you ruined my life all you had to do was talk" I said.

Then I went on to my chat group.

"Finally" Runo yelled.

"Ahhhh" I yelled.

"I hope you know it's your fault I lost a bakugan today" Runo said.

"Come on Runo give a break will ya, what you talking about" I asked.

They all then told me about Maskerade.

"We have to do something Dan" Runo said.

"You can count on me guys he's going down" I said.

"Oh Dan I could just hug you" Julie said.

"Me too" Alice said.

Then I said I'll put my own Bakugan on the line to the others shock.

"But what if you lose" Runo said.

"I won't" I said.

"He the best" Marucho said.

"What no way the best should be Shun and Jasmine something is going on here" I said.

Then I gave a speech.

"Uhhh Dan" Alice asked.

"Now what" I said.

"How are you going to ask Maskerade is you don't know where he is" Alice asked.

"Right well that is a good question" I said.

Then I made a video and sent it to Maskerade.

"Ha your kidding" Drago said.

"Quite Drago I'm trying to trick him into coming out to play, wait Drago did you just talk" I asked.

"Listen to me humen I am not a toy, I ask you is this all a game to you" Drago asked.

"Uhh yeah the coolest game ever I love winning what's wrong Drago you telling me you don't like to battle that's what you were programed for I'm not getting this" I said.

"This is more than a game" Drago said.

**Maskerade's pov**

I got Dan's message and found a way to mess with Jasmine and Shun.

**Dan's pov**

After school me and Jasmine went to meet Maskerade but I had to battle Shuji.

We got the game set up.

After awhile I won two rounds.

"Ok Drago win this" I said.

Then Drago won.

"Ha you lose" I said.

Then I saw that Jasmine was gone and then I heard the click of a phone camera and turned around and saw Maskerade kissing Jasmine and sending Shun the picture.

Then we duled and he used a doom card but in the end Maskerade speared Drago.

Maskerade then told me that Bakugan is not a new game.

Then I heard Jasmine crying and ran over to her.

"Jaz what's wrong" I asked.

"S..Shun broke up with me and it's because of the picture Maskerade sent to him" Jasmine said.

**One week later**

**Jasmine's pov**

I was still sad about the break up and Dan and the others tried to help me feel better but I didn't work.

I was walking in the hallway going to class and Shun tried to talk to me.

"What Shun you already broke my heart" I said.

"I'm sorry Jasmine but now I know you didn't kiss him" Shun said but I was still made at him and started walking away until he grabbed my arm and kissed me and I kissed back has the others came and saw us.

"So you guys made up" Dan said.

"Yes" Shun said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" Shun said.

"I gotta go I'm late for chorus" I said and ran to class.

When I got to class I found out we were having a concert today for our loved ones and I already knew the song I was going to sing called Countdown.

Then everyone went to they gym.

"Ok students today is our songs for our loved ones day where students in chorus sing a song for their loved ones" Mrs. Rose said.

After a while we were down to our late two people.

"Ok our last two is a duet from Jasmine and Runo singing Countdown" Mrs. Rose said.

"Ok this song goes out to our boyfriends Shun and Tyresse" Runo and I said as we saw Shun and Tyresse blushing.

**SONG: COUNTDOWN**

**[Intro:]**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**oh oh oh oh, yeah**

**[Jasmine:]**

**All my attention baby**

**My extra time**

**There's nothin' I won't give you**

**Boy if you were mine**

**Six million times I'm thinkin'**

**About your face**

**You know I'm crazy for you**

**Let me count the ways**

**Too many boys I'm chasin'**

**I've had my fun**

**But all the time was wasted**

**Boy you know that you're the one**

**[Both :]**

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)**

**You're my number one boy**

**It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)**

**Don't think I'm gon' last now**

**(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute**

**I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)**

**[Runo :]**

**There's only one in your life**

**I want it to be me**

**Gon' set your heart on fire**

**Burnin' in the fourth degree**

**Serenade you, call your name**

**For you to come around**

**9, 10 back again**

**Count the ways I love you now**

**[Both :]**

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)**

**You're my number one boy**

**It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh) **

**Don't think I'm gon' last now**

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)**

**You're my number one boy**

**It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)**

**Don't think I'm gon' last now**

**(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute**

**I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)**

**[Jasmine:]**

**Ooooohh Oooooohh**

**10, you're handsome**

**9, you're amazing**

**8, you're contagious**

**Everytime I look at you**

**6, you're a star**

**5, who you are**

**4,3 who you wanna be**

**Don't you know that I want you 2**

**You're the one (Yeah)**

**[Both :]**

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)**

**You're my number one boy**

**I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)**

**Don't think I'm gon' last now**

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)**

**You're my number one boy**

**I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)**

**Don't think I'm gon' last now**

**(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute**

**I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)**

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)**

**You're my number one boy**

**I'ts a countdown fallin' faster (oh whoa oh)**

**Don't think I'm gon' last now**

**(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute**

**I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)**

**It's a Countdown.**

After we finished singing Runo and I smiled and saw Shun and Tyresse blushing even more and we went into the hallway and they kissed us and we kissed back.

I was then stung by a bee and started having trouble breathing and Shun set me down and gave me my shot and I felt better and we went on our date.


	4. Chapter 4: A Feud Between Friends

Chapter 4: A Feud Between Friend

**Dan's pov**

Me and Jasmine were running through the park.

"I'm the best battle brawler" I yelled.

"Dan just remember me and Shun will always be topped ranked" Jasmine said.

"I have to stay in shape" I said.

Then I started exercising.

"I'm the man" I said.

"Your a boy" Drago said.

"Hey it's great that you can talk but be nice" I said.

"Are all humans beside Jasmine impulsive as you if so I think you should leave this battle to me their is more at risk then you think" Drago said.

"What more is their" I asked as Jasmine slapped me and told me to listen.

"Humans" Drago muttered.

"I can easily become number 1 and I'll prove it" I said as Jasmine mslapped me again.

"You are blinded by anger" Drago said.

"Am not" I said.

"Listen to your self" Drago said as they fought.

**Jasmine's pov**

I've had enough of Dan and Drago fighting.

"Ok Dan you can not treat Drago like that" I said.

"What are you going to do about it" Dan asked me.

"I'll show Drago the video" I said and ran home with Drago and showed him the videos.

"Nice Jasmine" Drago said.

Dan then come into my room and took Drago.

**Dan's pov**

"So you started training again" Julie said.

"Yeah but Drago kept messing with my head so it was hard to keep focus on what I was doing" I said.

"You two shouldn't fight you should work together real friends help each other" Julie said.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm scrubbing Drago down he's dirty" I said.

"Your lucky Dan I've looked up on the web and your the only one with an talking bakugan" Runo said.

"Ah it's not luck it was ment to be it was denstiy that brought us together" I said.

"If I could just fine a bakugan like Drago then I would beat Maskerade" Runo said.

"You guys heard anything about him"I asked.

"No" Runo said.

Then Runo said he beat me.

"Runo he did not beat me the battle filed disappeared remember, it was a draw no one won" I said as Marucho and Jasmine came on and Jasmine was mad.

"DAN LET ME OUT OF THE CLOSET NOW I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY DATE WITH SHUN" Jasmine yelled.

"No you shouldn't have shown Drago the video" I said.

"That's it I'm out and in my room and I just sent those videos to everyone" Jasmine said and left.

Then we all started talking about Maskerade again.

Then Runo and I started fighting.

Then I went to bed.

**Drago's pov**

**"**This human my he useful" I said.

Jasmine then came in and puts Dan's hand in a bowl of water and took it out.

**Dan's pov**

When I woke up I was wet so I got dressed.

"Good morning I'm starving" I said.

"Hey, something wrong you were talking in your sleep" Drago asked.

"I gotta go" I said.

"Your not taking me" Drago said.

"I gotta go" I said.

"Dan" Drago said.

"I heard you the first time hu hey you called me by my name" I said.

"I hope you don't mine" Drago said.

"No it's ok Dan is cool" I said.

"I think it would be better if we work together as a team" Drago said.

"Drago yeah we'll be the best team we're going all the way" I yelled has Jasmine came in.

"Dan where is my grape plant" Jasmine said.

"Why" I asked.

"It's mine and Shun's science project I need it" Jasmine said.

"Oh ummm it over their" I said.

"Dan I'm gonna kill you" Jasmine yelled after she used her growth spry to bring the plant back and started running after me.

"Dan your dead" Jasmine said as she slapped me in the head.

"Owww ok Jasmine I'm sorry" I said.

After school me and Drago had a duel.

"Ha we won" I said.

After we got home we ate dinner and went on the web.

"Oh so your friends again that's really great" Julie said.

"Yeah everything is fine sense Drago started doing things my way I think it was something I said" I said.

"Well you do have a way with word you know" Julie said.

"Good for you Dan" Alice said.

"Hey guys I have new wait where's Jasmine" Runo asked.

"She on a date with Shun it's their anniversary" I said.

"I got my own talking bakugan" Runo said.

"Let's see what it sounds like hi I'm Dan" I said.

"Greetings human" Tigrera said.

"Whoa" we all said.

**The next day**

**Jasmine's pov**

Me and Dan were walking together.

"Battle brawlers are number 1 Maskerade better run" Dan said.

"Your in a good mood Dan" Drago said.

"Why wouldn't I be it a nice day" Dan said.

"Something is not right" Drago said.

Then Dan did a battle and won thanks to Drago.

Then we talked.

"Maskerade did it again" I said.

"That was a close one" Dan said.

"You thought that was close do you know how dangerous that move is" Drago said.

"What's wrong we won" Dan said.

"You wanna celebrate what about the friends I lost today" Drago said.

"If I could bring them back I would" Dan said.

"You don't understand stand Dan they can't be brought back I can't trust you" Drago said.

"What no it's not ture I can be trusted were a team we work together well this is good bye forever" Dan said and throw Drago into the river.

"Dan how could you, you know what don't talk to me anymore I'm staying with Riley" I said and ran home to pack something.

"Mom, dad I'm staying at Riley's for a few days" I said and left.


	5. Chapter 5: Dan and Drago

Chapter 5: Dan and Drago

**Dan's pov**

"Your kidding you throw Drago into the river" Marucho said.

"Hmph" I said.

"Well that explains why your in a bad mood and where's Jaz" Julie asked.

"What are you talking about I'm glad that Mr. Know it all is gone and Jasmine is mad at me and is staying with our cousin Riley and uncle Corey" I said.

"Dan don't you think you should find Drago he maybe feeling lost and afraid down their" Alice said.

"Feeling lost and afride" I said.

Then Runo made a point.

"Who cares anyway I don't" I said.

"Don't say that" Runo said.

"Dan come back" Marucho said.

**Drago's pov**

"Excuse me can you please take me to the shore" I asked.

The fish then swam away.

"No wait please don't go" I said.

**Dan's pov**

"Morning guys" Ryo said.

"Hu" I said.

Then Ryo and I talked.

"Oh no my computer" Ryo said.

Then I ran out of the room and ran into Jasmine, Shun and our cousin Bakura.

"Jasmine" I said.

"What Dan I'm still mad at you" Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I'm still not coming back Dan I'm still mad at you" Jasmine said as her phone ringed.

"Who is it Jazzy" Bakura asked.

"It's my manager my band and I have a concert in 2 day at the park" Jasmine said.

"Ok I'll be their" Bakura and Shun said.

"So will I" I said as Jasmine left not saying anything with Shun and Bakura following her.

After I got home I went to my room.

"Man I can't do anything right and it's all because of Drago, Drago what am I saying I'm glad he's gone" I said.

**Ryo's pov**

"Oh good it still works I don't get Dan I mean is it so wrong to like Bak6gan even if you don't battle I'm happy with what I do" I said.

"You sure about that" Maskerade asked.

"Hu" I said.

"You don't want to put all thoes ideas into action" Maskerade said.

"Who are you" I asked.

"I'm Maskerade and I will help you" Maskerade said.

**Dan's pov**

**"**Hey here comes Dan" Joey said.

"Ryo were you able to fix your computer" I asked.

"Let's battle right now" Ryo said.

We then battled and I lost.

"So I take it Dan didn't win" Joey said as Jasmine came and they told her what happened.

"Wow good job Ryo in fact you all invited to my concert tonight" Jasmine said.

"Thanks" Ryo said.

"I'm such a jerk" I said.

Then I had a flash back.

"I was wrong" I said.

Then I had another flash back.

"I was brawling like it was some game Drago" I said and ran into the river and got Drago.

"Daniel is that really you" Drago asked.

"Yeah buddy" I said.

Then we apologized to each other and I fell into the river and the I told Jasmine and she came back home.

Me and Ryo then battled again and I won.

"Hm guess I win" I said.

"I lost and what's worst is that my plan was outsmarted" Ryo said.

Then we agreed to battle again.

"I'm telling you Drago is the best" I said.

"Yeah, yeah" everyone said.

"I'm serious he's the best" I said and kissed Drago.

"Stop it" Drago said.

"Guys it never ends" Jasmine said and grabbed her microphone.

"Daniel stop it Daniel" Drago yelled.

"Guys stay on the chat I have a concert now and I want you guys to see it" Jasmine said.

"Ok" everyone said.

**Jasmine's pov**

I got on stage with my band.

"Hello everyone tonight we have two songs so I hope you all enjoy this first song goes out to my brother Dan" I said.

**SONG: UNSTOPPABLE **

**Hard to take.**

**The day you just can't catch a break.**

**When it brings us down, we get right back up.**

**Cause we're powerful.**

**An Incredible.**

**Independent girl ready for the world, world, world.**

**[Chorus:]**

**Come on.**

**Tonight I'm unstoppable.**

**Incredibly strong-ong-ong-ong.**

**Tonight I'm unstoppable.**

**The world is calling me out, out, out.**

**Don't wanna whisper.**

**Wanna shout, shout.**

**Come on.**

**You know I'm unstoppable.**

**When you're the girl, you want**

**The moments ripe to pull a stunt.**

**Yeah it's time to show what lies behind and front**

**Get up on your feet**

**Make a scene complete.**

**Underneath the lights.**

**Everything's all right, right, right, right.**

**[Chorus]**

**Get out. Get out.**

**Get out of your head.**

**Get out. Get out.**

**And live instead.**

**Get out. Get out.**

**In live is dead.**

**Get out. Get out.**

**Get out alright.**

After I finished singing everyone clapped.

"This last song goes out to my boyfriend Shun" I said as I saw Shun blush and I smiled.

**SONG: MY CRUSH**

**Na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na**

**His name is written above my heart**

**Like he fell from the stars**

**And when he says, "Hello," I can't deny**

**That I want him to be mine**

**He's the sweetest kind of guy**

**The sweetest kind of guy**

**The more I get to know him**

**Well the more I cannot hide**

**That he's on my mind every single day-ay**

**Hope he never goes away**

**My crush has got to be the real thing**

**I love how good that I've been feeling**

**I'm dreaming head over heel and**

**Over my crush, my crush, my crush**

**Na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na**

**Oh, he knows me better than I know myself**

**With every word he says I melt**

**I've been looking for someone to share my everything**

**And I finally found my dream**

**I can't wait to see his face**

**Wait to see his face**

**When he looks at me like that**

**Oh, I feel like I can faint**

**I've got butterflies and they're flying all over the place**

**Hope I always feel this way**

**My crush has got to be the real thing**

**I love how good that I've been feeling**

**I'm dreaming head over heel and**

**Over my crush, my crush, my crush**

**My crush has got to be the real thing**

**I love how good that I've been feeling**

**I'm dreaming head over heel and**

**Over my crush, my crush, my crush**

**When I see him, I go crazy**

**Can't control emotions lately**

**When our eyes meet, my heart's flying**

**Up above the clouds I'm gliding**

**All I know is I'm so happy**

**Out of everyone he gets me**

**My crush has got to be the real thing**

**I love how good that I've been feeling**

**I'm dreaming head over heel and**

**Over my crush, my crush, my crush**

**My crush has got to be the real thing**

**I love how good that I've been feeling**

**I'm dreaming head over heel and**

**Over my crush, my crush, my crush**

**My crush has got to be the real thing**

**I love how good that I've been feeling**

**I'm dreaming head over heel and**

**Over my crush, my crush, my crush**

****After I finished my last song everyone was asking for two more so I sang another one.

**SONG: EVERYBODYS FOOL**

**Perfect by nature.**

**Icons of self-indulgence.**

**Just what we all need,**

**More lies about a world that...**

**...never was and never will be.**

**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**

**You know you've got everybody fooled.**

**Look, here she comes now.**

**Bow down and stare in wonder.**

**Oh, how we love you.**

**No flaws when you're pretending.**

**But now I know she...**

**...never was and never will be.**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me.**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

**Without the mask, where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie.**

**I know the truth now,**

**I know who you are,**

**And I don't love you anymore.**

**It never was and never will be.**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me.**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

**never was and never will be.**

**You're not real and you can't save me.**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool.**

****After I finished singing I did the last song.

**SONG: Tourniquet**

**I tried to kill my pain**

**But only brought more**

**So much more**

**I lay dying**

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**Do you remember me?**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side**

**Or will you forget me?**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**(return to me salvation)**

**I want to die!**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied Christ**

**Tourniquet**

**My suicide**

**(return to me salvation)**

**(return to me salvation)**

After I finished singing everyone clapped for me and I went back stage when John twisted my ankle and sprained it and then he left has Shun came back stage and saw me in pain.

"Jasmine what's wrong" Shun asked.

"I tripped and sprained my ankle" I said.

Shun then fixed me up and walked me home with Dan and Drago.

"Bye" I said and went in the house.

"Jaz you did great" Dan and Drago said.

"Thanks guys" I said and fell asleep.

Dan then started singing.

**SONG: TWO BY TWO**

**I'm your twin**

**You're my twin**

**We stick together through thick and thin**

**No matter what I do**

**I'm always stuck with you**

**And if trouble comes our way**

**I know my twin will save the day**

**Wherever you may be**

**You're always stuck with me**

**When you're feeling sad and blue**

**Call my name, and I'll find you**

**We have a bond that's tried and true**

**You and me**

**Me and you**

**Two by two**

**What if I never find you?**

**What if I'm a twin no more?**

**I'd give all the kingdom's treasures**

**If you came walking through the door**

**When you're feeling sad and blue**

**Call my name, and I'll find you**

**We have a bond that's tried and true**

**You and me**

**Me and you**

**Two by two**


	6. Chapter 6: Runo Rules

Chapter 6: Runo Rules

**Dan's pov**

Me and Jasmine were in my room talking to our friends.

**Mom's pov**

"Daniel, Jasmine, oh Daniel, Jasmine they can't still be sleeping it's past lunch" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Oh it's nice to hear that you and Drago are back together" Julie said.

"Yeah" Dan said.

"I thought after you threw Drago into the river we never hear from him again"Alice said.

"I'm surprised Dan that your bakugan came back I know how you can be" Runo said.

Then they started fighting.

Then I told them about Angle then mom comes.

"Daniel, Jasmine are you in their get out of bed, Daniel, Jasmine why didn't you answer me" mom asked.

"Guess we didn't hear you mom" I said.

"Well you had me worried about you now then I have a little job for you" mom said.

"What can't you see were busy with our boys" Dan said.

"Never mind your boys now go to the super market" mom said.

"Mom your killing our chilling time" Dan said.

"The market is having a sale on Loidtips your favorite" mom said.

"Aww sweet we haven't had them in months" I said as Dan helped me up and gave me my crunches.

While we were walking Dan started singing.

"I will never understand humans" Drago said.

"Drago this is just how he is on Loidtips wait until what happens when he sees cake" I said.

"Ok" Drago said.

**Johnny's pov**

I was talking with my friends and then duiled and lost.

**Runo's pov**

"Ahhh you can't be serious why do I have to work here" I asked.

Then mom asked me to go to the story to buy meat.

"Aww well great I bet I'll run into Dan and Jasmine" I said.

While I was walking I ran into Dan and Jasmine also hurting Jasmine's ankle even more.

"Hey Runo" Dan said and helped Jasmine up has I gave her, her crunches.

"Hey" I said then asked if he wanted to battle and he said no and left with Jasmine.

"He dropped his Bakupod" I said and saw a message from Maskerade.

**Dan's pov**

"Mom's gonna be mad" Jasmine said.

Then we went back to get my bakupod.

"It's gotta be here somewhere unless Runo took it" I said.

Then we found Runo and she battled and won.

"Not bad Runo" I said.

"Thanks" Runo said.

"I'm impressed" Tigera said.

"You did good too" Runo said.

"Hey look she's blushing" Jasmine said.

"Looks like the kids are getting alone just fine" mom said as Runo and I were fighting.

"Just when you think you got them figured out" Tigera said.

"Tigera my friend I don't think we will ever understand humans" Drago and Angle said.

After a while we got ready to hear Jasmine sing a few songs.

**SONG: THIS IS ME**

**I've always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream**

**Right inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show**

**It's time to let you know**

**to let you know**

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark**

**To dream about a life**

**Where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way**

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**This is me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**"**This next song is called Mixed up" Jasmine said.

**SONG: MIXED UP**

**La, la, la **

**La, la, la, la**

**La, la, la**

**How come everything turns out**

**Leaving me with more doubts**

**I feel like I'm upside down**

**And I don't wanna be here**

**I go right, should have gone left**

**And I say things I should not have said**

**Look at me in this big mess**

**I don't wanna be here**

**[Chorus]**

**Everything I do **

**Is making me more confused **

**Oh, it used to be easy**

**All I had to be is me**

**Now I'm mixed up**

**Everywhere i go **

**Is somewhere that I don't know**

**Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming **

**'Cause I'm sick of this feeling**

**I'm mixed up **

**Somebody help me**

**La, la, la**

**La, la**

**Tell me how to fix this **

**I'd trade my world for one wish**

**To go back to my other life**

**Oh, and get it right**

**[Chorus]**

**Everything I do **

**Is making me more confused **

**Oh, it used to be easy**

**All I had to be is me**

**Now I'm mixed up**

**Everywhere I go**

**Is somewhere that I don't know**

**Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming **

**'Cause I'm sick of this feeling**

**I'm mixed up **

**Somebody help me**

**So hold me**

**Tell me **

**Everything's gonna**

**Be okay cuz today it feels like**

**I won't make it throught the darkness**

**Don't know how to get out of this **

**I'm so mixed up**

**Somebody help me**

**La, la, la**

**[Chorus]**

**Everything I do **

**Is making me more confused **

**Oh, it used to be easy**

**All I had to be is me**

**Now I'm mixed up**

**Everywhere i go **

**Is somewhere that I don't know**

**Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming **

**'Cause I'm sick of this feeling**

**I'm mixed up **

**Somebody help me**

****"This next song is called who will I be" Jasmine said.

**SONG: WHO WILL I BE**

**Who Will I be?**

**Whoo, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**How to choose**

**Who to be**

**Well lets see**

**There's so many choices now**

**Play guitar, be a moviestar**

**In my head, a voice says**

**[Chorus:]**

**Why not?**

**Try everything**

**Why stop?**

**Reach for any dream**

**I can rock**

**'cause it's my life and now's the time**

**Who will I be?**

**It's up to me**

**All the never ending possibilities**

**That I can see**

**There's nothing that I can't do**

**Who will I be?**

**Yes I believe**

**I get to make the future what I want to**

**If I can become anyone and know the choice is**

**Up to me!**

**If I decide**

**I'm the girl**

**To change the world**

**I can do it anytime**

**Opportunity**

**Right in front of me**

**And the choice if all mine**

**[Chorus]**

**I wanna find the who I am inside**

**Who will I be**

**I wanna show the way that**

**I can shine, yeah!**

**Oh yeah!**

**Who will I be?**

**It's up to me**

**All the never ending possibilities**

**That I can see**

**There's nothing that I can't do**

**Who will I be?**

**Yes I believe**

**I get to make the future what I want to**

**If I can become anyone and know the choice up to me**

**Who will I be?**

**Whoo, who will I be?**

**Who will I be!**

"This last song is called Really don't care it was for Shuji when he broke my heart" Jasmine said.

**SONG: REALLY DON'T CARE**

**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all**

**You started messing with my head until I hit a wall**

**Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known**

**That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**

**Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face**

**Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away**

**I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known**

**That I would talk, I would talk**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you**

**You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you**

**Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore**

**You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**

**Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared**

**I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air**

**And make you understand, and make you understand**

**You had your chance, had your chance**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**[Cher Lloyd]**

**Yeah, listen up**

**Hey, hey, never look back,**

**Dumb struck boy, ego intact**

**Look boy, why you so mad**

**Second guessin', but should've hit that**

**Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover**

**Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other**

**I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster**

**Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

****After she finished singing we all clapped for her and her phone ringed and her manager told her he got her a record label and she told us and we were happy for her and she told Shun and he was happy.


	7. Chapter 7: A Combination Battle

Chapter 7: A Combination Battle

**Jasmine's pov**

Me, Shun, Dan and Runo were at the fair and plus I have a concert here.

"I say Extreme Mountain" Dan said.

"I say fairest wheel" Runo said as they started fighting.

"You got no money left" Runo said.

"Jasmine can I please have tickets" Dan asked.

"No I'm saving them for something special for me and Shun" I said as Shun blushed.

"Fine" Dan said.

Then they started fighting again.

"Their they go again" Drago said.

"These humams are interesting" Tigrea said.

"What's going on over their" Dan asked as we turned and saw a magic show.

Then Dan and Runo went on stage and did a cared trick as Maskerade kidnapped me.

**Dan's pov**

We then battled them and won.

"It's over now we lost" the twins said.

Then we started fighting again.

"I suppose this was going to happen" Drago said.

"I will never understand" Tigera said.

Then Shun and Jasmine walked up to us and I knew Jasmine was hiding something.

Then Jasmine went on stage and started the show.

**SONG: TELL ME A LIE**

**Can't ever get it right**

**No matter how hard I try**

**And I've tried**

**Well, I put up a good fight**

**But your words cut like knives**

**And I'm tired**

**As you break my heart again this time**

**Tell me I'm a screwed up mess**

**That I never listen, listen**

**Tell me you don't want my kiss**

**That you need your distance, distance**

**Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby**

**If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight**

**Spare me what you think and**

**Tell me a lie.**

**Well, you're the charming type**

**That little twinkle in your eye**

**Gets me every time**

**And well there must have been a time**

**I was the reason for that smile**

**So keep in mind**

**As you take whats left of you and I**

**Tell me I'm a screwed up mess**

**That I never listen listen**

**Tell me you don't want my kiss**

**That you need your distance distance**

**Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby**

**If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight**

**Spare me what you think and**

**Tell me a lie.**

**Tell me a lie.**

**Tell me a lie..**

**Tell me I'm a screwed up mess**

**That I never listen listen**

**Tell me you don't want my kiss**

**That you need your distance distance**

**Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby**

**If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight**

**Spare me what you think and**

**Tell me a lie.**

**Tell me a lie.**

**Tell me a lie.**

**Tell me a lie.**

**Tell me a lie.**

**SONG: STOLE MY HEART**

**(waiting for a girl like you)**

**The light shines,**

**It's getting hot on my shoulders.**

**I don't mind,**

**This time it doesn't matter**

**Cause your friends,**

**They look good, but you look better**

**Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?**

**Under the lights tonight**

**You turned around, and you stole my heart**

**With just one look, when I saw your face**

**I fell in love**

**It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**

**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**

**Been waiting for a girl like you**

**I'm weaker**

**My words fall and they hit the ground**

**Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?**

**I start to say,**

**"I think I love you," but I make no sound**

**You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around**

**Under the lights tonight**

**You turned around, and you stole my heart**

**With just one look, when I saw your face**

**I fell in love**

**It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**

**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**

**Been waiting for a girl like you**

**There is no other place that I would rather be**

**Than right here with you tonight**

**As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you**

**And we can stay here tonight**

**Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say**

**Under the lights tonight**

**You turned around, and you stole my heart**

**With just one look, when I saw your face**

**I fell in love**

**It took a minute girl to steal my heart**

**Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh eh)**

**You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh eh)**

**With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh eh)**

**I fell in love**

**It took a minute girl (eh eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**

**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**

**Been waitin' for a girl like you**

**Been waitin' for a girl like you**

**SONG: THE WAY THAT YOU DO**

**Verse]**

**Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,**

**You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,**

**And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,**

**You get dizzy doing 360s,**

**And you can't break out.**

**Even when you feel like you ain't all that,**

**Just don't forget that I got your back,**

**Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)**

**YEAH**

**[Chorus]**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it**

**The way that you do**

**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**The way that you do**

**[Verse]**

**Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,**

**You got your epic wins 364 days**

**And it's feeling like,**

**Your game is crazy off**

**But all you need,**

**Is to bring the heat,**

**Get back on top**

**Even when you feel like you ain't all that,**

**Just don't forget that I got your back,**

**Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)**

**YEAH**

**[Chorus]**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it,**

**The way that you do,**

**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**The way that you do**

**[Bridge]**

**You're off the charts,**

**You're number one,**

**You got the fire and you can't be undone**

**You're breaking records,**

**You make it pop,**

**You got the fire so keep burning it up!**

**[Chorus]**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it**

**The way that you do**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it**

**The way that you do**

**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**The way that you do**

**SONG: BETTER TOGETHER**

**Uh-who-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o,**

**sometimes I get in my own way,**

**I need someone to say, hey,**

**what are you thinking,**

**your words they're always just in time**

**just like a perfect rhyme,**

**like your not Even trying,**

**like pieces of a puzzle,**

**without each other,**

**we're in trouble, trouble**

**hey I will always stay by your side forever,**

**cause we're better together,**

**hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,**

**cause we're better together,**

**Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,**

**Remind me when I'm losing touch,**

**When I'm a little much,**

**Pull, me back to reality,**

**You, Keep my feet on the ground,**

**Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating**

**Like pieces of a puzzle,**

**without each other,**

**we're in trouble, trouble**

**Hey, I will always stay,**

**By your side forever,**

**cause we're better together,**

**Hey there's no other way,**

**We'll make it through whatever**

**cause we're better together**

**like the waves need the**

**sand to crash on,**

**like the sun needs a world to shine on,**

**you're the bright side of everyday,**

**me without you just isn't the same,**

**it's not the same,**

**better, oh better,**

**oh we're better together**

**hey I will always stay by your side forever,**

**cause we're better together,**

**hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,**

**cause we're better together,**

**hey I will always stay by your side forever,**

**cause we're better together,**

**hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,**

**cause we're better together,**

**uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh oh**

After she finished singing she looked really pail and passed out.

"Jasmine come on Jasmine wake up" Shun said but she didn't and we saw her bleeding a lot so we got to a doctor and they fixed her up and she told us that Maskerade did this and we were mad.

Then Jasmine fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Bakugan Idol & GJWHF

**A/N: In this chapter I'm also putting ep 8 has well**

Chapter 8: Bakugan Idol & GJWHF

**Jasmine's pov**

Runo was talking to the others and I was in a lot of pain.

"If you ask my I say it's a dance studio" Alice said.

"How about a fitness center" Julie said.

"I say it's nothing" Dan said and sat up causing me more pain so I took my pill and felt better.

"It's not nothing it could ruin my business" Runo said and become mad.

"Dan let it go" Drago said.

"This is one battle you won't win" Angle said.

"You free loading ungrateful brat" Runo yelled as I went outside to work on some new songs for tonight.

**Dan's pov**

"Come on I'm your best customer" I said.

"Hey guys I solved they mystery" Marucho said.

"Hu" I said.

"It's my new house and your all invited" Marucho said.

Then I went outside and saw Jasmine sitting under a tree singing and after awhile we left.

"It must be cool to be rich" Runo said.

"Ahhh what's mom doing here" I said.

"Hi Dan, Jasmine, and Runo" Marucho said.

"Hey" we all said.

"I'm very please to meet you" Marucho's dad said.

Then Marucho gave us a tour.

"This is the entrance where the closet is" Marucho said.

"Wow" Jasmine said.

Then we found that Marucho's dad tracked us down and saw how big all the rooms were.

Then we told Julie.

"What Runo you were spouse to call me" Julie said.

"Yeah she's having trouble" I said as Runo slapped me and yelled at me.

"Woha is Jenny and Jewel" Jasmine said.

"Jenny is best" I said as Marucho started to fight.

"Bakugan is the best" Jenny said.

"Whoa they play their probably the best girl players" I said.

"What you don't even know them and you know I'm second ranked" Jasmine said and walked out and sat in the hall.

Then we all went out and saw a talking Bakugan.

"Ummm no comment" Jasmine said.

"Well look at that Drago, Angle and Tigura" Preyus said.

"This is good I wonder Dan look Loidtips" Jasmine said as we ate then.

Then Preyus told us happened.

Then Marucho and I battled Jenny and Jewel and won.

Drago then told us how he got here and we learned some things.

"Wow" Bakura said.

"Ahhh" I yelled.

"Relax Jasmine night club concert now biggest on of you career your gonna be on TV" Bkaura said as her eyes widen.

"Oh my god" Jasmine said and ran to the club with us following her and we saw her crying and she told us she saw Shun kissing our cousin Riely.

Then she got on stage.

**Jasmine's pov**

When I saw Shun I became mad.

Then I saw Dan talking to Shun as he heald us a sighn that saw Riely kissed me.

Then I smiled.

"Ok I have to songs tonight the first on called Shakespeare" I said.

**SONG: SHAKSPEARE**

**I saw you there, so beautiful**

**You stopped and stared, so magical**

**Then you asked me for my name**

**And we took an uptown train**

**Before you leave, get up to go**

**I wanna know**

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**

**Watching movies on Sunday?**

**Do you like kissing when it's raining?**

**Making faces in the station?**

**Do you like, I need to know**

**What do you like? before you go**

**You walk me home, so wonderful**

**It starts to snow, it's incredible**

**Now we're walking up my street**

**And you slowly turn to me**

**You're three inches from my lips**

**But before we do this**

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**

**Watching movies on Sunday?**

**Do you like kissing when it's raining?**

**Making faces in the station?**

**Do you like, I need to know**

**What do you like? before you go, oh oh**

**Show me the place where you come from**

**And the places you dream of**

**I wanna know everything you are**

**But before we get that far**

**What do you like, I need to know**

**What do you like, before you go**

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**

**Watching movies on Sunday?**

**Do you like kissing when it's raining?**

**Making faces in the station?**

**Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**

**Watching movies on Sunday?**

**Do you like kissing when it's raining?**

**Making faces in the station?**

**Do you like, yea yea yea yea**

"This next song is about me and how I had a hard times with guys before I found the right one" I said and started singing.

**SONG: CAN'T BLAM A GIRL FOR TRYING**

**Here I am again, the same old situation**

**Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?**

**I should've played it cool, instead I made a fool**

**Oh, the things I do**

**'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb**

**I do stupid things when it comes to love**

**And even if I always end up crying**

**Well, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**No, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it quiet**

**I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited**

**But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith**

**Oh, the things I say**

**'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb**

**I do stupid things when it comes to love**

**And even if I always end up crying**

**Well, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**No, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy**

**And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue**

**Do what I do**

**And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating**

**Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating**

**Being where I've been I know that in the end**

**I'll do it all again**

**'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb**

**I do stupid things when it comes to love**

**And even if I always end up crying**

**Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying**

**That you can't blame a girl for trying**

**No, you can't blame a girl for trying**

After I finished everyone wanted more so I gave then one more song.

**SONG: THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US**

**People say we shouldn't be together**

**We're too young to know about forever**

**But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)**

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger**

**So I don't wanna wait any longer**

**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl**

**Oh**

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**

**But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)**

**They would just be jealous of us,**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**One touch and I was a believer**

**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**

**It's getting better**

**Keeps getting better all the time, girl**

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**

**But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)**

**They would just be jealous of us,**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know how special you are**

**They don't know what you've done to my heart**

**They can say anything they want**

**'Cause they don't know us**

**They don't know what we do best**

**It's between me and you, our little secret**

**But I wanna tell 'em**

**I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl**

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)**

**But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)**

**They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)**

**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They would just be jealous of us,**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know about us**

**They don't know about us**

After I finished I went backstage and saw Shun waiting for me and we kissed.

Then my phone ranged and I saw it was from Tristan and he said that he and the gang were moving here and I was happy when he said that they'll be here tomorrow.

Then I told the others and Dan and Bakura were really happy.

Then we went and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight Or Flight!

**A/N: In this chapter I'm also putting ep 8 has well**

Chapter 9: Fight Or Flight!

**Jasmine's pov**

I was running with Bakura, Runo and Marucho when we saw Alice, Tristan, Amy, Tea and Ryou.

"Tristan, Amy, Tea, Ryou" Bakura and I said.

"Alice" Runo said.

Then we all talked.

Then Pyurs and Angle came out.

"Alice it's nic3 to meet you" Pyurs and Angle said.

"Come on leave the girl alone" Runo said.

"Hey is Dan around here" Alice asked.

**Dan's pov**

"Aww this bits, where they go how do they get in a airport" I asked.

"You should know all about that Dan have you notices we've been going around in circles" Drago said.

"Hey I went to the restroom and forgot what way we were walking" I said.

"That sounds like lost to me" Drago said.

"Technically yes I get it" I said.

**Runo's pov**

"We all came together he must have wondered off" I said.

"This is like grade school all over again"Jasmine thought.

"He will never change" Bakura said.

"If you don't mind me asking why did come here" Marucho asked.

"I wanted to see you all in person" Alice said.

"Yeah Bakura are we still staying at your house" Ryou asked.

"Yes" Bakura said.

Then 3 people come up to us and we knew Maskerade sent them.

**Dan's pov**

"Well this is the place" I said.

"Then where are you friends" Drago asked.

**Marucho's**

Me and Runo then battled the two boys and won.

**Dan's pov**

"I once heard about this guy who was lost for a year in a airport I hope that doesn't happen to us" I said.

"If it does this it's your fault" Drago said.

"Hey don't blame me" I said.

"That's cool I heard your bakugan talk" a little boy said.

We then talked.

"Aha there you are" Runo said.

Then we talked.

Then Jasmine looked at her phone and told us to go to the park.

When we got their we saw her on stage with a huge crowed in front of her.

**Jasmine's pov**

After I got on stage I got ready to singing.

"This first song goes out to my best friends who I left when I was little" I said.

**SONG: BRING MY BEST FRIEND BACK**

**I don't know what I'm doing here**

**I wish that I could just disappear**

**But then how long would I have to roam, til**

**I found my way back home?**

**Why did I go?**

**How could I go?**

**I didn't know I'd miss her so**

**I'm not even in the mood to snack **

**No food will bring my best friend back**

**When you have made a friend so true **

**He cheers you up when you feel blue.**

**You never think you'd see the day**

**He picks up and goes away.**

**Why did he go? **

**How could he go? **

**Didn't he know I need him so? **

**I'll search in every cart and shack **

**Until I bring my best friend back.**

**How long must I look til I find him? **

**And what will he say when I do? **

**How long will it take to remind him **

**Of all the good times we've been through?**

**Both: Why did he go? (Why did I go?) **

**How could he go? (How could I go?)**

**I didn't know I'd miss her soooo!**

**I'll search in every cart and shack. **

**In every barn and tall haystack.**

**I gotta get things back on track. **

**And somehow find a way**

**I'll keep searching come what may**

**Until I get my...best...friend...**

**Back**

After I finished singing I saw Ryou, Amy, Tea, and Tristan smiling.

**SONG: I SAW THE SIGHN**

**I got a new life**

**You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad**

**How could a person like me care for you**

**Why do I bother**

**When you're not the one for me**

**Oooo, is enough, enough**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**Life is demanding without understanding**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong**

**But where do you belong**

**Under the pale moon**

**For so many years I've wondered who you are**

**How can a person like you bring me joy**

**Under the pale moon**

**Where I see a lot of stars**

**Is enough, enough**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**Life is demanding without understanding**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong**

**But where do you belong**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my mind**

**And I am happy now living without you**

**I've left you, ooohhh**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong**

**I saw the sign - I saw the sign - I saw the sign**

**I saw the sign - I saw the sign**

**I saw the sign - I saw the sign - I saw the sign**

**And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**SONG: DON'T STOP BELIEVIN**

**I got a new life**

**You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad**

**How could a person like me care for you**

**Why do I bother**

**When you're not the one for me**

**Oooo, is enough, enough**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**Life is demanding without understanding**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong**

**But where do you belong**

**Under the pale moon**

**For so many years I've wondered who you are**

**How can a person like you bring me joy**

**Under the pale moon**

**Where I see a lot of stars**

**Is enough, enough**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**Life is demanding without understanding**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong**

**But where do you belong**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my mind**

**And I am happy now living without you**

**I've left you, ooohhh**

**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

**No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong**

**I saw the sign - I saw the sign - I saw the sign**

**I saw the sign - I saw the sign**

**I saw the sign - I saw the sign - I saw the sign**

**And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign**

After I finished I went home and fell asleep.


End file.
